Green Streets
"Greens Streets" is the second segment of the twenty-fifth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis When Cricket realizes that the street he lives on is wrought with garbage he enlists the help of Officer Keys. However, Cricket feels that he is not tough enough to handle the situation and convinces him to toughen up to help catch the litter bug who may be closer than they realize. Plot Cricket steps out to enjoy his day when he ends up slipping on a banana peel laying right outside his house. He begins to assume that there is a litter bug out there and decides to look for the culprit. Cricket seeks out Officer Keys, who just so happens to be at Big Coffee, and demands that he help by having the litter bug jailed "20 years to life". Keys insists that it is not a big deal and that it is okay to cut people some slack, but Cricket convinces him by stating that if they go easy then they will have a trash problem and he promptly joins his search. Keys makes Cricket his partner which earns the joking ridicule of the rest of the Green family. As the two scour Big City, Cricket cannot help but feel that Keys does not take his job seriously. They nevertheless encounter their first clue: a cup from Benny's lemonade stand. They head to the park and grill Benny about his cup and the supposed litterer who had also left a lollipop on the ground. After Cricket tortures himself by spraying lemonade in his eyes, Keys finally steps up to get information by getting serious and Benny name drops Tilly. Cricket and Keys then interrogate her for information and she reveals that she in fact left a bowl of lollipops so that people would come to Benny's lemonade stand and she could watch them. Realizing that they have nothing on her, they let her go, but not before she reveals to Cricket that the litterer is someone close, causing Cricket to assume that it is Keys who is the culprit. Cricket sends Keys to get some coffee for them while he secretly looks at camera footage in the police car. To his shock, Cricket realizes that he is the litter bug. Keys catches Cricket and then proceeds to chase him all throughout Big City until Cricket is cornered on the roof of a building. He finally breaks down and realizes that it is okay to be easy going and that you do not have to be serious all the time in order to get results. Keys returns to his usual jovial self, admitting that it is difficult to be serious all the time. He "arrests" Cricket anyway and forces him to do community service by cleaning the trash, much to his chagrin. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato * Luke Lowe as Benny Trivia * This is the first episode to truly focus on Keys. Before he was mostly a side character in previous episodes. * Cricket and Keys re-enact the good cop / bad cop trope. * Benny is revealed to run a lemonade stand complete with a logo of a lemon resembling his head. * When Cricket is surprised to find Tilly in the middle of the city with no context, she somewhat annoyingly tells him that she "has her own life". This could be a reference to the fact that Tilly tends to act as a sidekick of sorts to Cricket and only occasionally gets any sole focus. * Moral: Don't get too tough around others. External links * Greens Streets on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes